This proposal for a Genomics Core Laboratory (GCL) within the UPCI Lung Cancer SPORE program represents a coordinated, collaborative effort on the part of the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) Pharmacogenetics Core Laboratory (PCL) in the Center for Clinical Pharmacology and the TagMan Facility in the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI) at the University of Pittsburgh. In addition, the GCL facility will utilize expertise and instrumentation available in the Center for Genomics Sciences (CGS) and the University of Pittsburgh DNA microarray facility (PittArray) for DNA sequencing and cDNA microarray analysis respectively This GCL facility will provide a sophisticated centralized, efficient, low cost mechanism for application of a panel of genotyping, mRNA expression and sequencing endpoint measurements and for development and validation of novel endpoints. These capabilities will be provided either as a full service (genotyping) or as a training/consultation service where GCL staff provide the training, expertise, and equipment for researchers to carry out their own experiments (quantitative polymerase chain reaction (QPCR), sequencing and microarrays). To this end, a technically innovative and well-organized core laboratory is proposed. The GCL will also be involved in new assay development including a high-throughput genotyping approach and improved mRNA quantitation assays. The centralized natured of this facility will permit stringent quality control and economic utilization of laboratory resources. Unique aspects of this core laboratory feature a clear line of command, dedicated leadership management, technical versatility of experienced laboratory personnel, a centralized database and sample tracking procedures, provisions for technical development and addition of related genetic endpoints as information becomes available in the public domain. Furthermore, the GCL is committed to participating in a collaborative interaction with the other components of the UPCI Lung Cancer SPORE.